1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to layer structures for mounting semiconductor devices and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a layer structure for mounting a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof so as to improve the product yield.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, to achieve small-size and low-cost semiconductor products, a copper layer is formed on a carrier and an insulating layer is formed on the carrier to encapsulate the copper layer, and then the carrier is removed by etching so as to form a thin layer structure.
FIGS. 1A to 1D are schematic cross-sectional views showing a layer structure for mounting a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a first copper layer 11 is formed on a carrier 10 by electroplating.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a second copper layer 12 is formed on the first copper layer 11 by electroplating.
Referring to FIG. 1C, an insulating layer 13 is formed on the carrier 10 to encapsulate the first copper layer 11 and the second copper layer 12, and a top surface 121 of the second copper layer 12 is exposed from the insulating layer 13.
Referring to FIG. 1D, the carrier 10 is removed by etching to expose a bottom surface 111 of the first copper layer 11, thereby forming a layer structure 1 for mounting a semiconductor device.
However, during the etching process, the etching depth is difficult to control. Further, the first copper layer 11 and the second copper layer 12 generally have a small thickness so as for the layer structure 1 to be light and thin. As such, when the carrier 10 is removed by etching, the first copper layer 11 and the second copper layer 12 are easily damaged, thereby reducing the product yield.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a layer structure for mounting a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.